A Vicious Cycle
'A Vicious Cycle '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the fifth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 83rd episode overall. Plot Cub riding a tricycle in front of a house, then the camera zooms in to the bushes, where the scene quickly changes into night and a flipped out Flippy pops out from the bush. A police siren attracts his attention showing Disco Bear and Lumpy a officers wanting to arrest Flippy. Flippy pushes Cub out of the tricycle and holds it over his head in order to attempt to use it as a weapon. However a lighting strikes the tricycle that instantly vaporizes Flippy and the wind blows away the remaining dust. Cub, Disco Bear and Lumpy stare at Cub's tricycle. Pop then appears with Nachos and Soda and decides to invite the officers in. They all have a meal at the living room, but Pop scolds Cub for riding the tricycle indoors, putting it outside. When they return, the lights suddenly turn off, then a tricycle bell is heard, followed by a little gleam that advances at Disco Bear. Lumpy turns on the flashlight and they all see Disco Bear beheaded with Nachos on top. Pop decides to go to the basement, turning on the lights, but when he arrive at the top of the stairs, Cub's tricycle moves on its own (showing to be possessed by Evil Flippy), pushes Pop down, breaking his bones, and decapitating him at hitting the power panel. Lumpy is enjoying the nachos covered in blood, then the lights turn off again. Lumpy uses the flashlight and see the tricycle ringing its bell on its own, with Pop's head on the seat. Lumpy decides to hide on the closet, the tricycle passes by, not noticing Lumpy is inside, but then Lumpy chews a nacho that makes a noise revealing his hiding place. The tricycle opens the door and tackles Lumpy, Lumpy attempts to fight back holding the pedals, but the tricycle spins and hit his snout five times, killing him. The scene then shows Cub playing happily on the tricycle, then he rings the bell, which is inside of an eye. Moral ''A wheel that turns gathers no rust. Deaths #Fliqpy is struck by lightning and vaporized. (though his spirit continues to live in the tricycle) #Disco Bear is shredded by the tricycle. (offscreen) #Pop is knocked down the stair by the tricycle and is electrocuted, he is decapitated soon after this. #Lumpy's head is torn off after being hit multiple times by the tricycle. Injuries #Flipqy was bruised and scratched (offscreen, probably from a victim or the policemen). #Pop breaks his arm and leg while falling down the stairs, before death. Goofs *The description for the teaser misspells "Look" as "Ook". *The design of Flippy's beret changes three times. *Lumpy' antlers change places a few times. *Cub, Disco Bear, Lumpy and the police car disappear when the lightning strikes Flippy. *Cub was able to ride the tricycle without touching the pedals, even before Flippy possessed it. *When Disco Bear steps out of the car, he is shown much taller than he is supposed to be. Trivia *This episode and Pet Peeve are released in the same month (October). A similar occurrence also happened last year with the episodes Breaking Wind and All In Vein, which were also released in October. *Rudy (The winner from the Halloween Video Bomb contest) makes an appearance in this episode. *This is the first time that Fliqpy interacts with Cub. Also the first time that Disco Bear and Pop interacts. *This is the first regular episode where Cub survives while Pop dies. And the second in all of the episodes. *This is the first Halloween episode that Disco Bear appears in. Meaning that Splendid is the only main character who hasn't yet. *This is the third episode where Flippy isn't shown in normal mind state. *This is the first Halloween episode to not feature the paper ghost's wailing at the end. *There are no female characters in the episode just like in the previous episode Pet Peeve. *The episode is a reference to the film Chucky, only here Flippy's spirit goes into a tricycle instead of a doll. It also references the Stephen King novel, Christine, by having a mode of transportation getting posessed by supernatural forces. *This is first time Ellen Connell voices Cub, since Wrath of Con, back in 2009 **It is also similar to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Tricycle of Terror, and an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door, Operation T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Both episodes also featured a possessed tricycle. *Disco Bear is first character other than Lumpy to be a policeman. *Oddly Flippy doesn't try to kill Cub (though this may be because he is trying to escape the police). *Lumpy drinking beer as a police officer in charge shows his stupidity in the episode. *Flipqy's death is similar to Flaky's death when you choose "Bat" on her smoochie, and Toothy's deaths in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *This is the first Internet Season 4 episode where Cub survives. *Since Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' It Reel and Double Whammy Part 1, this is the first episode Evil Flippy kills Pop, Lumpy, and Disco Bear (in that order). *This is the first time Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) kills Lumpy onscreen. *This is the fourth time Disco Bear has a job. *This is the first episode since Easy Comb, Easy Go that Disco Bear has a starring role. Also the first episode since Sea What I Found that he appears without females, coincidentally Lumpy, Pop, and Cub appear in both. *This is the first time since A Change of Heart that Lumpy and Disco Bear interact. *Since Sea What I Found, this is the second episode that Disco Bear appears without females. *This is the first episode since A Sucker for Love that Cub survives. *For the first time since Class Act that all the four main bear characters appear. Pop is the only bear main character to not see Flippy. *This is the first Halloween episode where the first death has no blood or gore involved (a lot like In a Jam; coincidentally, Flippy's death is similar to Russell's death in that episode). *This episode is Pop's first regular episode death since See You Later, Elevator nearly three years ago. *Lumpy's injury before death is similar to his snout injury in All Flocked Up. *There are no female characters in this episode. Also the second Halloween without females, the first being Can't Stop Coffin. *This is the first episode where someone tries to stop and catch Flippy when he is flipped out. *Interestingly this is the first episode where Flippy's actions cause police attention. *The way Pop falls down the stairs is similar to how Mime did in Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Giggles in Idol Curiosity. *Disco Bear seems out of character in this episode, instead of being "funky and cool", he seems to be calm and normal, this can be due to the nature of job this episode. *Disco Bear's scream is the same from when he used a hose filled with gasoline in Who's to Flame?. *Cub is much out of character in this episode: he didn't cry after being pushed by Flipqy, wasn't scared neither when the lights went off nor when Disco Bear was found beheaded. **Although for his age, he simply doesn't understand the concept of death. * This is Disco Bear's only starring role without Giggles,Petunia, and Flaky. * Pop's death is kind of similar to Petunia's death in Stayin' Alive. * This is the second Halloween episode after All In Vein where Lumpy dies. * Like Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Flippy is flipped out for an unknown reason. Gallery Tricyle.jpg|Cub riding a bike, what could go wrong? Imagerudy.jpg|Rudy cameo Capture.PNG|Disco Bear and Pop together pop.PNG|Experiencing death since See You, Later Elevator. Poor!.png|Mmmmmm... A barbecued Fliqpy. Flippy-640x360.jpg J.jpg|This seems familiar... htf-teaser-v-640x360.jpg|Flippy must be have had a tough time with his previous victim... Untitled3333333.png|Cub not being killed by Fliqpy... Bad boy.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes